The Vampire Chronicles: Part 3-Jinxx
by DesertDarkfire
Summary: The series continues. Jinxx knows something's up. Truthfully, what would a vampire from an alternate reality want with our boys? Then again, he knows more than he is sharing...and is not all he appears to be. For he was once known by another name. Connected to a past he left behind, somehow Victoria knows who his identity. But how? BVBxTwilight x-over.


So, with Ashley AND Andy being vampires now, I was more determined to find who was causing it and catch the bitch. This was turning out to be a real problem. I'd rather not have to lose my Emily to that.

As we helped pack up the gear from the stop in Worcester, Massachusetts….my hair stood up on the back of my neck. I had a very bad gut feeling about tonight...she was going to make an appearance again.

_I'd better make sure that Jake keeps Emily inside the bar tonight. _Thinking nothing more of it, we got the gear packed, we loaded up on the bus and headed for this bar that Emily said we just HAD to visit. It seemed they had a penchant for playing 80's hair metal.

_It'll do. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily POV

I sat next to Jinxx, while he kept an arm around me and his hand resting on my waist. I liked it when he did that, using his little lingering touches to let me know he cared. Well, and him running his fingers through my long, blonde, black, red and brown hair. I noticed he was quite tense and stressed. About what, I couldn't be sure. I figured he would talk about what was bothering him when he felt ready but as time passed, he just grew increasingly tense. Even his hair was standing on end as he randomly touched the ornate pendant he always wore underneath his shirt. The power I felt emanating from it…was nearly mind-numbing.

It bothered me to quite a degree.

So when they went to the bar tonight and told me to stay in the building, I knew something wasn't right. It never occurred to me just how right I was and how much my life and his would change.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinxx POV

The guys, Emily and I were at the bar after another sold-out show, just kicking back, relaxing…..acting like total kids. I thought my intuition might have been wrong about Red showing her face again…..when the fucking medallion started pulsing.

Here's the deal; whenever a supernatural being is apparently near me, it pulses with energy and decides to speed my heartbeat up, my senses going on full-alert. Andy and Ashley noticed that I got deadly quiet and cocked my head, as if listening for someone's footsteps.

And frankly, I was.

Rather than hearing footsteps, I heard the bitch fucking call me by NAME.

_This is SO not good. If she knows my name…..she might know what I'm capable of. _I told Emily to stay at the bar.

"Why?" she asked as I started to rush away, feeling the heat from my family medallion spread through my entire body. I turned away, saying "Trust me" and continuing towards the exit. I felt my spirit wings burst out of my back, all stiff and sore because they hadn't been stretched for MONTHS.

_Does my body insist on preparing for battle, even though it's pointless?_ I thought to myself. Although as I saw the fiery-haired vixen currently sauntering towards me, hoping to fuck with me and then torture me until I was bitten, starting the Change.

Rather than letting her speak, I took charge.

"Victoria, what the fuck do you want? You went after Ash, you got to Andy….why us? What is SO FUCKING IMPORTANT about 5 rebel misfits?" I believe I had made the wrong move opening my mouth, as she glared at me and venomously hissed her words.

"How dare you speak that way to me?! I will do WHAT I PLEASE, WHEN I PLEASE! Somehow, being thrown into this universe from my own has been, what do you call it? Ah yes. _A blessing. _I get to destroy people's lives AND have fun! Now hold still, Jeremy Angelus Ferguson. I promise…this won't hurt." Then, she reconsidered her statement. "Well, actually it will. _Enjoy._"

I grabbed my now solidified, spirit-infused angelic blade. Hopefully, it would at least distract this bitch until Andy and Ashley got out here to finish her.

It became a graceful dance of destruction.

I swung my blade expertly, aiming straight for her and missing. I cursed in Enochian and then swung again. This continued for roughly 10 minutes or so, until I tried to stab her through her undead heart, expecting to pierce flesh….and I did.

For a few mere seconds. I shot forward, stabbing her through the middle of her heart with my half-inch thick blade…..and being immediately thrown off and onto the cement wall. She pinned me there with an iron dagger I had dropped by her in our struggle. Then she gripped the bespelled blade….and pulled it out with no damage.

I was now slightly terrified. She rushed up to me, crimson eyes gazing directly into my ocean blue ones as she whispered my death sentence in my ear.

"I'm pretty sure that you will enjoy this to a point, you sadistic being. You aren't human clearly, but you are close enough…..you will feel the delicious, mind-numbing, scorching PAIN. Enjoy being miserably immortal, _Jinxx._"

Her teeth pierced the flesh on my neck so quickly that there was only a second before the incredibly horrendous pain took over my psyche. I couldn't do anything but scream, while the guys came running. She saw them and fled, probably due to being a coward. As I felt myself being systematically destroyed, cell by cell from the inside out, Andy and Ash were concerned. They grabbed me and being careful not to cause further injury, brought me to the bus. Before I lost consciousness, I felt them lay me down on the bed in the backroom where they grew curious at seeing my still-glowing medallion.

Ashley said "What is that thing?"

Andy replied, saying "I'm not sure. But as it is glowing and pulsing….we will find out when he wakes."

And with that, I was lost to the darkness.


End file.
